Sueños
by YumekoNyan
Summary: Sabes Ruby yo siempre he tenido sueños que con el paso del tiempo han cambiado, algunos se han cumplido y otros no, pero dime ¿tu sueños se han cumplido? ¿de verdad te hicieron feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Zelda: (asomándose detrás de Red mientras tiembla como gelatina) Hola.

Green: (mirándola mal)

X: (simplemente mirándola)

Zelda: Perdón por estar subiendo esto en vez de las historias que debería de hacer, pero estaba jugando Pokemon Alfa Zafiro y después recordé el manga y ¡BAM! Salió esta historia.

Red: No te preocupes yo te comprendo.

Zelda: Gracias.

X: (suspirando) Pokemon no le pertenece sino a su gran y genialoso creador el cual nos da de comer y vivir(?)

Green: Disfrutenlo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Sueños.**

Dicen que todas las personas tienen sueños; algunos no le toman demasiada importancia y lo ven como algo simple pero otros lo toman como si camino a seguir, lo que les impulsa el día con día.

¿Cuál es tu sueño Ruby?

Cuando era pequeña soñaba ser igual que mi madre, buena y dulce con todas las personas que la rodeaban además de estar siempre feliz al lado de mi padre, siempre que estaba triste me decía que agradeciera por todas aquellas cosas que nos da la vida… cuando daría por escucharla de nuevo diciendo aquello.

Cuando te vi por primera vez mi sueño cambio por completo, ahora deseaba ser alguien que llamara tu atención, lo sé, demasiado tonto pero recuerda que era demasiado pequeña como para saber qué era lo que quería en aquel entonces, pero aun así quería que solamente te preocuparas por mí y aunque suene un poco egoísta cuando te enfrentaste a ese Pokemon me sentí alguien demasiado importante alegrándose de sobre manera… o eso era hasta que vi lo que había sucedido, tu creíste que mis lágrimas eran de terror pero no era así ¡estas completamente equivocado! Mis lágrimas eran al darme cuenta de lo que mi sueño te había hecho, te había dañado y marcado para siempre.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi sueño volvió a cambiar, ahora desee ser alguien fuerte capaz de poder protegerse a sí misma para que jamás volviera a pasar lo que te había sucedido, pero ese no era mi único deseo ya que también mi sueño era volver a verte y rehacer aquel lazo que creí que por mi culpa se había deshecho.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar (_o no sabes cuánto lo lamento_) no pude reconocerte, ya no eras el mismo chico que había conocido en un principio era completamente diferentes pero de cierta forma algo dentro de mí me decía que seguías siendo el mismo.

Después de todo lo que vivimos conociendo personas nuevas, haciendo nuevos amigos y porque no también enemigos tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esos Pokemon legendarios, aunque tenía miedo de verdad quería estar a tu lado.

Cuando te dije mis sentimientos mi sueño en ese momento era que tú los correspondieras…

Pero después de aquello sucedieron muchas cosas y…y… y tu olvidaste mi declaración…

Sin saberlo destruiste mis sueños de una forma que no le deseo a nadie más en esta vida, nadie se dio cuenta que aquellas sonrisas eran falsas y por dentro estaba muriendo poco a poco al verte tan fresco sin recordar absolutamente nada, pero eso no era lo peor ¡claro que no! Lo peor de todo era que me dabas falsas señales de recordar todo y finalmente volver a destruir aquellas esperanzas que tenía.

Los años han pasado y mis sueños han cambiado una y otra vez, algunos se han cumplido como el de ser la nueva investigadora después de que mi padre decidiera que era momento de descansar después de tantos años ayudando a las personas, o mi sueño de ser reconocida como una de las mejores entrenadoras Pokemon en toda la región después de convertirme en la campeona.

Pero no todos mis sueños se cumplieron, jamás recordaste aquella confesión.

Mi sueño ya no es que lo hagas, ya no me importa, después de tantos años sufriendo en silencio mi razón ha ganado a los sentimientos haciéndoles comprender que no es bueno hacerme sufrir durante tantos años.

Así es, después de tantos años, yo Sapphire he dejado de tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti Ruby.

No eres mi amigos pues no compartimos nada en común ya que tu adoras los concursos y yo las batallas _(para eso tengo a Esmerald quien aunque no lo demuestre siempre me ha apoyado en seguir mejorando_); tu siempre tan refinado y yo toda una salvaje (_quien mejor que Yellow que me comprende_) y sobre todo tu un atractivo adulto siempre rodeado de mujeres y yo una simple mujer comprometida con un sujeto que conoció gracias a sus amigas.

Así es Ruby, estoy comprometida con alguien más, alguien que se jamás será como tú y es lo que más agradezco sino seguiría torturándome para siempre.

Pero no creas que esto sea una carta de reproche porque no es así y espero que no lo hayas visto de esa forma.

Esta carta es simplemente para preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿De verdad siempre deseaste que las cosas terminaran así? ¿O de otra forma?

Mis sueños han cambiado y sé que los tuyos también; mi sueño ahora es ser feliz al lado del hombre que me hizo volver a sonreír y ser amable y dulce con las personas que me rodean como mi madre pero ser la mejor investigadora para orgullo de mi padre, pero mi sueño también es que seas feliz como en los viejos tiempos donde solamente éramos los más geniales de Hoen (Esmerald, Wally, tu y yo), pero se que eso jamás podrá ser de nuevo, Wally es ahora un fuerte líder de gimnasio, Esmerald un gran investigador que trabaja al lado de Crystal y tu… tu eres uno de los mejores coordinadores Pokemon que haya existido en todo el mundo.

Pero recuerda, los sueños pueden volver a cambiar así que asegúrate de cumplirlos antes de cambien y sientas la necesidad de que algo en tu vida ha faltado.

Recuerda que siempre debes de seguir tu sueño.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zelda: Espero que les haya gustado.

Green: Te encanta hacer sufrir a tus personajes favoritos.

Zelda: Es que soy masoquisa XD

X: Etto…

Red: No preguntes.

X: De acuerdo.

Zelda: Bueno ya saben, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones (las cuales dudo) y demás cosas en la caja de comentarios y nos vemos después Sayo~


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda: (temblando) Hola

X: Un año...

Red: Un año...

Green: (suspirando) Un año...

Zelda: Si... bueno después de tanto tiempo sin saber sobre mi presencia he decidido regresar con las historias que estaba haciendo e incluso unas nuevas que mi mente me ha dado en todo este tiempo.

Red: Lamentamos mucho todo el tiempo perdido pero ya saben cómo es de idiota.

Zelda: Yo también te quiero Red.

X: Esperamos que les guste la segunda parte de la historia y con lo cual también es su final.

Green: Disfrutenlo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Pesadillas.

Me alegra saber después de tanto tiempo sobre ti, o bueno, viniendo directamente tuyo y no sobre las noticias como han sido durante todos estos años.

Después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y que de repente venga una carta tuya fue algo que, debo admitir, fue demasiado sorpresivo.

Me agrada saber que tú has cumplido tus sueños, las metas que siempre te habías propuesto ya sea el de convertirte en campeona o el de seguir los pasos de tu padre como investigadora.

Pero ahí una cosa en la que no estoy completamente de acuerdo ¿sabes cuál es?

Olvidaste que no solamente existen los sueños sino también las pesadillas.

Desde pequeño mi vida ha sido eso, una pesadilla; mi padre jamás estaba en casa pues siempre había intentado ser líder de gimnasio dejándonos simplemente a mi madre y a mí.

En donde vivía antes todos los niños siempre me ignoraban y me trataban como una molestia ante sus ojos, después de todo quien quería ser amigo de un salvaje como lo era yo.

Por un momento sentí que mi vida podía ser todo un sueño cuando te conocí, eras tan linda de pequeña toda una pequeña princesa (_en realidad lo sigues pareciendo a mi vista) _que necesitaba ser protegida, cuidada y mimada pero que sabía valdría la pena con solamente ver tu hermosa sonrisa.

Hasta que eso pasó...

Lo hice porque quería hacerlo no porque pensara que no podrías sola, simplemente enfrente a ese Pokemon salvaje para que se alejara de ti mi princesa más no conté con tu reacción, esa misma que siempre me temido volver a ver: tu rostro lleno de lágrimas y tú mostrando una expresión tan desconsolada que lastimaba hasta mi propia alma con simplemente verla.

Y después de eso nos separamos...

Decidí cambiar (_aunque jamás paso por mi mente que tu intentarías hacer lo mismo) _y deje de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con las batallas Pokemon empezando nuevamente mi pesadilla.

Mi padre siempre que estaba en casa era para tener una pelea conmigo por no querer seguir sus pasos como líder de gimnasio causando que en más de una ocasión mi madre terminara metiéndose en la pelea y llorando al final por las crueles palabras que en se escapaban de la boca de mi padre o de la mía propia; los niños dejaron de siquiera ignorarme y ahora cada vez que me veían era simplemente para molestarme diciendo crueles palabras por mi nueva forma de ser y por mi nuevo interés por los concursos Pokemon diciendo que eso solamente era para tontos y no verdaderos hombres.

Pase por eso durante tantos años.

Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar y siéndote sincero en un principio no me di cuenta de que eras tú hasta tiempo después...

No sabía que sentir en aquel momento pues mi querida princesa que siempre desee proteger ahora era una valiente guerrera que luchaba por sus ideales sin importarle lo que las demás personas digan.

Pasamos por tantas cosas que sin darme cuenta me volví a enamorar de ti; extrañaba a la pequeña que siempre corría detrás de mí cada vez que veía a un Pokemon salvaje y que siempre me cuidaba al momento de salir lastimado, pero la chica que ahora tenía en frente de mí me volvía loco con esa forma de expresarse y comportarse, simplemente cada vez que te veía me daban ganar de besarte pero me resistí (_y ni siquiera tengo idea de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para poder resistirme a tanta tentación)._

Pero al parecer el destino no quería que fuera feliz pues nuevamente le volvió una pesadilla al soltar los legendarios.

La guerra había empezado y en un momento dada tú me confesaste tus sentimientos y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo pero no quería que salieras dañada pues en ese momento me di cuenta que a pesar de ser toda una salvaje por dentro mi querida princesa seguía en pie.

Me confesé y no pude sentirme tan aliviado como en ese momento hasta que los sucesos que sucedieron después lo cambiaron todo, te salve en el momento en que decidí que no te metieras... pero no puedo decir eso de los demás.

Cuando todo acabó y aquellas personas que pensé había perdido estaban de nuevo a mí lado me quedo una simple preocupación: tú.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, quería estar a tu lado pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que las cosas sucedieran mal y al final nada terminara de esto perdiendo todo por lo que alguna vez luche, mi amiga, mi amada.

Pero eso decidí fingir amnesia según yo era la mejor opción, sabía que saldrías lastimada pero era mejor a nada.

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso ahora...

Esta mentira duro tanto tiempo, tantos años que ahora ya no podía vivir sin seguir con ella a pesar de lo que sucedía pues todas las personas que alguna vez quise se empezaron a alejar de mí.

Esmerald a quien consideraba un gran amigo fue el primero en alejarse al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado conmigo, me llamo idiota, me dijo tantas cosas que si las escribiera no terminara ni en tres días pero todas y cada una de ellas tenía razón, era un idiota, un ser sin sentimientos pues todos se habían ido contigo.

La siguiente persona fue Wally a quien considere como mi mejor amigo casi un hermano, me apoyo durante tantos años con esto hasta que él mismo término cansándose de ver cómo te trataba por lo que un día me dijo que ya no podía más y se fue con mi padre a seguir su entrenamiento siendo ahora un gran líder de gimnasio.

Y tú... contigo fue diferente, poco a poco pero de manera continua.

Ya no nos veíamos como antes, ya no nos divertíamos como antes, ya no nos sentíamos como antes.

Aún recuerdo el último día en que nos habíamos visto, simplemente dijiste que ya no soportabas esto y que admitiera saber todo, lo volví a negar pero esta vez fue diferente, simplemente suspiraste antes de levantar la mirada sorprendiéndome pues ya no mostrabas el enojo y la tristeza siempre que demostrabas cuando lo negaba esta vez había... nada.

Ya no había ningún rastro de sentimiento al algo que demostrara una esperanza a mi corazón.

Y fue cuando lo supe: por mi estupidez te había perdido para siempre.

Y desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, me hice famoso con los concursos Pokemon y todas aquellas personas que durante mi infancia me dieron la espalda o me molestaban ahora estaban siempre intentando agradarme para su propio beneficio ya que el dinero no me faltaba.

De ti casi no sabía nada más lo que las noticias decían, tus uniones con otros campeones para cosas importantes, los nuevos descubrimientos y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Hasta que supe que te casarías.

Al principio no quería saber el nombre de aquel sujeto que me había ganado algo que tal vez antes pudo haber sido mío, pero después me dije que debería de saber la persona que no hizo las mismas tonterías que yo.

¡Vaya sorpresa me lleve!

Sobre todo cuando la misma persona termino contándomelo, lloro al decirlo temiendo mi enojo pero simplemente no podía enojarme con él pues ya lo había dicho.

Wally es como un hermano.

Me contó que después de que tú te convirtieras en la campeona y él en líder de gimnasio poco a poco empezaron a conocerse más hasta el punto en el que sin darse cuenta termino enamorándose de ti _(realmente no lo culpo siempre has sido hermosa); _que en más de una ocasión intento alejarse de ti pero que simplemente no podía hasta que finalmente las cosas sucedieron y terminaron saliendo.

Sabes... no estoy enojado ni nada parecido, en realidad creo que me lo merezco.

Pensé más en mí mismo y las cosas malas que podrían suceder antes que en tus sentimientos.

Lo único que te pido es que seas feliz, vive tus sueños con Wally sé que lo hará, confió en él.

Mi pesadilla por fin está terminando pues mi único deseo se ha esfumado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zelda: Y eso es todo.

Red: ¿Bravo?

Green: De verdad que adoras esta pareja.

Zelda. ¡Sí! ¿Por?

Green: Porque es la que más haces sufrir.

Zelda: Nop, he hecho sufrir más a otras parejas.

X: Esperamos que les haya gustado y como saben las amenazas para Zelda y las galletas para nosotros.

Zelda: Jamás me dan galletas snif snif

Red: Hasta luego


End file.
